Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień drugi
Nareszcie ocknąłem się naprawdę. Słońce paliło mi powieki i z trudem zdołałem je podnieść. Ujrzałem niebo, znajdowałem się więc na wolnym powietrzu, ale sen ciążył mi jeszcze na oczach. Nie spałem już, a jednak nie byłem zupełnie rozbudzony. Okropne obrazy przesuwały się przed moim umysłem. Trwoga mnie zdjęła. Zerwałem się nagle i usiadłem. Gdzież znajdę wyrazy, aby opisać grozę, jaka mną owładnęła? Leżałem pod szubienicą Los Hermanos. Trupy dwóch braci Zota nie wisiały, ale spoczywały po obu moich stronach. Bez wątpienia całą noc między nimi przepędziłem. Spoczywałem na potarganych postronkach, resztkach kół oraz na odłamkach szkieletów i na ohydnych łachmanach, które po zgniciu ciał odpadły od kości. Mniemałem, że śpię jeszcze i że przykry sen mnie tłoczy. Przymknąłem oczy, zacząłem przypominać sobie wrażenia minionej nocy. Wtem poczułem szpony, wpijające mi się w bok. Spostrzegłem sępa, który spadł na mnie i pożerał jednego z moich towarzyszów noclegu. Ból, jaki mi te szpony sprawiły, rozbudził mnie zupełnie. Suknie moje leżały obok mnie, począłem się czym prędzej ubierać. Kiedym już był ubrany, chciałem wyjść z szubienicznej zagrody, ale brama była zamknięta i otworzyć jej żadnym sposobem nie mogłem. Musiałem więc wdrapać się na to smutne ogrodzenie. Dostawszy się na wierzch, oparłem się o słup szubienicy i jąłem dokoła spoglądać na okolicę. Znałem już to miejsce. W istocie, znajdowałem się przy wejściu do doliny Los Hermanos, niedaleko od brzegów Gwadalkwiwiru. Gdy tak wodziłem naokoło błędnymi oczyma, spostrzegłem dwóch podróżnych nad rzeką, z których jeden przygotowywał śniadanie, drugi zaś trzymał za cugle dwa konie. Byłem tak uszczęśliwiony z widoku ludzi, że natychmiast zacząłem krzyczeć: Agur! Agur! co znaczy po hiszpańsku "Dzień dobry" lub też "Jak się masz?" Dwaj podróżni, spostrzegłszy te grzeczności, jakie im ktoś z wierzchołka szubienicy świadczył, osłupieli przez chwilę, ale niebawem dosiedli koni i co tchu popędzili do Alcornoques. Wołałem, żeby się zatrzymali, ale na próżno: im głośniej krzyczałem, tym prędzej umykali i głębiej zapuszczali ostrogi. Gdy wreszcie zupełnie straciłem ich z oczu, przede wszystkim pomyślałem o opuszczeniu mego stanowiska. Zeskoczyłem na ziemię i upadając, nieco się potłukłem. Kulejąc dostałem się nad brzeg Gwadalkwiwiru; zastałem tam przygotowane śniadanie, którego dwaj podróżni z takim pośpiechem odbiegli. Posiłek ten przyszedł mi w samą porę, byłem bowiem nader wycieńczony. Znalazłem gotującą się jeszcze czekoladę, esponjado moczone w alikancie, chleb i jaja. Zacząłem od pokrzepienia sił. a następnie jąłem przywodzić na pamięć wypadki ubiegłej nocy. Wspomnienia moje powikłały się zupełnie, dobrze jednak pamiętałem, żem dał słowo honoru na dotrzymanie tajemnicy, i postanowiłem święcie dochować przysięgi. Usunąwszy raz pod tym względem wszelką wątpliwość, zacząłem zastanawiać się nad dalszym moim losem, czyli nad drogą, którą miałem obrać. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek sądziłem, że święte prawa honoru nakazują mi udać się przez Sierra Morenę. Dziwne może się wydawać, że zajmowałem się tyle sprawami mojego honoru a tak mało wypadkami poprzedniej nocy, ale ten sposób myślenia był skutkiem mego wychowania, jak to się pokaże w dalszym ciągu tego opowiadania. Tymczasem wracam do mojej podróży. Bardzo byłem ciekawy dowiedzieć się, co diabli poczęli z moim koniem, którego zostawiłem w Venta Quemada; ponieważ zaś droga tamtędy mi wypadała, postanowiłem wstąpić do gospody. Musiałem piechotą przebyć całą dolinę Los Hermanos oraz następną, w której znajdowała się venta, i tak byłem zmęczony, żem z niecierpliwością oczekiwał chwili, w której odzyskam mego konia. W istocie, znalazłem go w tej samej stajni, gdziem go wczoraj zostawił. Dzielny mój gniadosz nie stracił zwykłej wesołości, a po połysku jego skóry poznałem, że ktoś pilne miał o nim staranie. Nie mogłem pojąć, kto się tym zajmował, ale tyle już widziałem nadzwyczajnych rzeczy, że nie warto się było nad tą jedną długo zastanawiać. Byłbym natychmiast puścił się w drogę, gdyby mi nie była przyszła chętka raz jeszcze obejrzeć gospodę. Znalazłem izbę, w której się naprzód położyłem, ale pomimo najusilniejszych poszukiwań nie mogłem wyszukać komnaty, gdzie poznałem piękne Mauretanki. Znudziły mnie te próżne przepatrywania kątów, dosiadłem więc konia i udałem się w dalszą podróż. Kiedym się obudził pod szubienicą Los Hermanos, słońce połowy biegu już dochodziło, od tego czasu dwie godziny zużyłem na przybycie do venty; tak więc, gdym następnie parę mil ujechał, trzeba było pomyśleć o nowym schronieniu, ale nie widząc nigdzie żadnego dachu, postępowałem dalej. Wreszcie dostrzegłem w dali gotycką kaplicę, o którą opierała się mała chatka, z pozoru wyglądająca na pustelnię. Wszystko to leżało w dość znacznym oddaleniu od drogi, ale gdy głód zaczął mnie przyciskać, nie wahałem się zboczyć w nadziei posiłku. Przybywszy przywiązałem konia do drzewa, zapukałem do drzwi pustelni i ujrzałem wychodzącego zakonnika nader czcigodnej postaci. Uścisnął mnie z ojcowską troskliwością i rzekł: - Wejdź, mój synu, czym prędzej, nie przepędzaj nocy pod gołym niebem, strzeż się pokus, gdyż Pan odsunął od nas swoją prawicę. Podziękowałem pustelnikowi za dobroć, jaką mi oświadczył, i napomknąłem mu o głodzie, który mnie trawił. - Myśl tymczasem o zbawieniu duszy, mój synu - odparł - idź do kaplicy, klęknij i módl się przed krzyżem. Ja pomyślę o potrzebach twego ciała; ale musisz poprzestać na skromnym posiłku, na jaki stać biedną chatkę pustelnika. Poszedłem do kaplicy i w istocie począłem się modlić, gdyż nie tylko że sam nigdy nie byłem bezbożnikiem, ale nawet nie pojmowałem, że mogą istnieć ludzie nie wierzący. Wszystko to pochodziło jeszcze ze sposobów, jakimi mnie wychowano. W kwadrans później pustelnik przyszedł po mnie i wprowadził do chaty, gdzie znalazłem dość porządne nakrycie. Na wieczerzę składały się wyborne oliwki, kardy marynowane w occie. sos z cebulą hiszpańską i suchary zamiast chleba; wreszcie znalazła się butelka wina, którego pustelnik nie pił, ale używał jedynie do ofiary mszy świętej. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, zostawiłem również wino nie tknięte, Podczas gdy się z przyjemnością posilałem, weszła do chaty tak straszliwa postać, jakiej dotąd jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem. Był to człowiek, jak się zdawało, młody, ale odstraszającej chudości. Włosy miał najeżone, jedno oko wykłute i świeżo jeszcze rozkrwawione. Z ust wychodził mu język pokryty pianą. Okrywała go dość porządna czarna suknia, ale nie miał na sobie ani koszuli, ani żadnych spodni. Okropne zjawisko, nie mówiąc ani słowa, skulone, usiadło w kącie i, niewzruszone jak posąg, jedynym okiem wpatrywało się w krucyfiks, który oburącz ściskało. Spożywszy wieczerzę, zapytałem pustelnika, co to za człowiek. - Synu mój - odparł starzec - jest to opętany, z którego wypędzam duchy czartowskie. Straszliwa jego historia jasnym jest dowodem władzy, jaką anioł ciemności przywłaszczył sobie nad tą nieszczęśliwą okolicą. Opowiadanie jego może się przydać ku twemu zbawieniu, rozkażę więc, aby zaczął. Mówiąc to, obrócił się do opętanego i rzekł: - Paszeko! Paszeko! w imię twego Odkupiciela nakazuję ci opowiedzieć twoją historię. Paszeko zaryczał okropnie i tak się odezwał: HISTORIA OPĘTANEGO PASZEKO Urodziłem się w Kordowie, gdzie ojciec mój żył w dobrobycie. Matka moja przed trzema laty umarła. Ojciec z początku zdawał się niepocieszony, ale gdy po kilku miesiącach wypadło mu jechać do Sewilli, zakochał się tam w młodej wdowie nazwiskiem Kamilla de Tormes. Kobieta ta nie używała dobrej sławy i przyjaciele mego ojca starali się odwrócić go od tej znajomości; ale właśnie, jakby im na przekorę, ojciec ożenił się z nią we dwa lata po śmierci pierwszej żony. Ślub odbył się w Sewilli i w kilka dni potem ojciec mój wrócił do Kordowy z nową małżonką i siostrą jej, Inezillą. Moja macocha zupełnie odpowiadała wieściom, jakie o niej krążyły. Przybywszy do naszego domu. zaczęła rzucać na mnie czułe spojrzenia. Nie powiódł się jej ten zamiar, natomiast ja szalenie zakochałem się w jej siostrze, Inezilli. Namiętność moja wkrótce tak się wzmogła, że upadłem ojcu do nóg i błagałem, aby mi ją dał za żonę. Ojciec podniósł mnie z dobrocią i rzekł: - Zakazuję ci, synu mój, myśleć o tym małżeństwie, a to dla trzech przyczyn: naprzód, nie wypada, abyś się stał szwagrem swego ojca; po wtóre, święte prawa kościelne nie pozwalają na takie małżeństwa; po trzecie, nie chcę, abyś żenił się z Inezillą. Ojciec, wyłuszczywszy mi te trzy powody, odwrócił się ode mnie i odszedł. Powróciłem do swego pokoju i oddałem się gwałtownej rozpaczy. Macocha moja, dowiedziawszy się od ojca o tym, co zaszło, przyszła do mnie i upewniła mnie, że niepotrzebnie się martwię, bo chociaż nie mogę być małżonkiem Inezilli, to nic nie przeszkadza, abym stał się jej cortejo, czyli kochankiem, i że ona całą tę sprawę bierze na siebie. Zarazem jednak mówiła o swej miłości do mnie i o ofierze, jaką czyni, ustępując siostrze pierwszeństwa. Słuchałem skwapliwie tych słów, pochlebiających memu uczuciu; znając jednakże skromność Inezilli, nie spodziewałem się nigdy, aby moje nadzieje kiedykolwiek zostały spełnione. Wkrótce potem ojciec mój wybrał się w podróż do Madrytu, gdzie pragnął wyrobić sobie posadę corregidora Kordowy, i zabrał ze sobą żonę i jej siostrę. Podróż ta miała trwać tylko dwa miesiące, ale dla mnie, który jednego dnia bez widoku Inezilli nie mogłem przepędzić, czas ten wydawał się niesłychanie długi. Przy końcu drugiego miesiąca otrzymałem od ojca list, w którym rozkazywał mi, abym wyjechał na jego spotkanie i oczekiwał go w Venta Quemada, u wejścia do Sierra Moreny. Kilka tygodni wprzódy nie byłbym śmiał zapuścić się w Sierra Morenę, ale wtenczas właśnie dopiero co powieszono dwóch braci Zota, zgraja poszła w rozsypkę i nie wspominano o żadnych niebezpieczeństwach. Wyjechałem więc około dziesiątej z rana z Kordowy i przybyłem na nocleg do Andujar, do najgadatliwszego oberżysty w całej Andaluzji. Kazałem sobie zastawić obfitą wieczerzę i spożywszy połowę, drugą zachowałem na dalszą podróż. Nazajutrz posiliłem się resztkami owej wieczerzy w Los Alcornoques i na wieczór przybyłem do Venta Quemada. Nie zastałem jeszcze ojca, ale ponieważ wyraźnie kazał mi czekać na siebie, zgodziłem się na to tym chętniej, że znalazłem obszerną i wygodną gospodę. Oberżysta, który ją trzymał, niejaki Gonzalez z Murcji, dobry człowiek, choć wielki paliwoda, obiecał mi sporządzić wieczerzę godną granda pierwszej klasy. Podczas gdy ją przyrządzał, udałem się na przechadzkę nad brzegi Gwadalkwiwiru, a wróciwszy, istotnie znalazłem, że wieczerza nie jest bez zalet. Posiliwszy się poleciłem Gonzalezowi przygotować mi nocleg. Zmieszał się i powiedział kilka niedorzecznych słów. Na koniec wyznał, że gospoda jest nawiedzana przez duchy. On sam wraz z rodziną przenosi się na noc do pobliskiej wioski położonej nad brzegiem rzeki; dodał też, że jeżeli pragnę przepędzić noc w Spokoju, umieści moje łóżko w pobliżu swego. Propozycja oberżysty zdała mi się nader niestosowna, powiedziałem mu więc, żeby sobie poszedł spać, gdzie chce, i żeby mi przysłał moich służących. Gonzalez nie sprzeciwiał się; odszedł kręcąc głową i wzruszając ramionami. Moi służący po chwili nadeszli; słyszeli już o przestrogach oberżysty i chcieli mnie nakłonić, ażebym przepędził noc w pobliskiej wiosce. Przyjąłem ich rady dość szorstko i rozkazałem przygotować sobie posłanie w tym pokoju, w którym spożywałem wieczerzę. Bez sprzeciwu, jakkolwiek niechętnie, spełnili to polecenie i kiedy łóżko było już pościelone, znowu ze Izami w oczach zaczęli mnie zaklinać, abym poniechał myśli nocowania w gospodzie. Zniecierpliwiony ich przestrogami, pozwoliłem sobie na kilka gestów, które skłoniły ich do ucieczki. Z łatwością obszedłem się bez ich pomocy, miałem bowiem zwyczaj sam się rozbierać, wszelako przekonałem się, że bardziej troszczyli się o mnie, aniżeli sobie na to zasługiwałem swym postępowaniem: pozostawili przy moim łóżku zapaloną świecę, drugą zapasową, a także dwa pistolety i kilka książek. Te ostatnie miały mi wypełnić godziny czuwania, w istocie bowiem straciłem już ochotę do snu. Kilka godzin jeszcze przepędziłem, to czytając, to przewracając się w łóżku, gdy nagle usłyszałem dźwięk dzwonu, czyli raczej zegara bijącego północ. Zdziwiłem się, tym bardziej żem poprzednich godzin nie słyszał. Niebawem drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzałem moją macochę w lekkim dezabilu, ze świecą w ręku. Zbliżyła się do mnie na palcach, gestem nakazując milczenie, postawiła świecę na stoliku, usiadła na moim łóżku, wzięła moją rękę między swoje dłonie i w te słowa zaczęła: - Drogi Paszeko, nadeszła chwila, w której mogę spełnić uczynioną ci obietnicę. Przed godziną przybyliśmy do tej karczmy. Twój ojciec udał się na noc do wioski, ale ja, dowiedziawszy się, że tu jesteś, otrzymałam pozwolenie zostania z moją siostrą. Inezilla czeka na ciebie. Niczego ci nie odmówi, ale pomnij o warunkach twego szczęścia. Ty kochasz Inezillę, a ja kocham ciebie. Z nas trojga dwoje nie powinno kosztować szczęścia z krzywdą trzeciego. Chcę, abyśmy wszyscy troje spali w jednym łóżku. Pójdź ze mną. Moja macocha nie dała mi czasu na odpowiedź; wzięła mnie za rękę, poprowadziła przez wiele korytarzy aż do drzwi ostatnich i jęła spoglądać przez dziurkę od klucza. Kiedy dość się już napatrzyła, rzekła: - Wszystko idzie dobrze, sam się przekonaj. W istocie ujrzałem zachwycającą Inezillę; spoczy-wała w łóżku, ale nic w niej nie było ze zwykłej skromności. Wyraz jej oczu, przyśpieszony oddech rozpalone policzki, cała postawa - wszystko to wskazywało, że oczekuje na nadejście kochanka. Kamilla, pozwoliwszy mi się napatrzyć, rzekła: - Zostań tu, kochany Paszeko; skoro czas nadejdzie, przyjdę po ciebie. Gdy weszła do komnaty, znowu przyłożyłem oko do zamka i ujrzałem tysiąc rzeczy, które niełatwo przychodzi mi opisać. Kamilla rozebrała się starannie i położywszy się do łóżka swej siostry, rzekła do niej: - Nieszczęsna Inezillo, czyliż naprawdę pożądasz kochanka? Biedne dziecko! Nic nie wiesz o bólu, jaki ci zada? Rzuci się na ciebie, przyciśnie - zrani... Uznawszy, że dostatecznie już pouczyła swą wychowankę, Kamilla otworzyła drzwi, zaprowadziła mnie do łóżka swej siostry i położyła się razem z nami. Cóż mogę powiedzieć o tej nieszczęsnej nocy? Dosięgnąłem szczytów grzechu i rozkoszy. Walczyłem z sennością i z naturą, by jak najdłużej przeciągnąć piekielne uciechy. Na koniec zasnąłem, a nazajutrz obudziłem się pod szubienicą braci. Zota, których trupy leżały po obu moich stronach. Tu pustelnik przerwał opętanemu i rzekł zwracając się do mnie: - Cóż więc, mój synu, co o tym myślisz? Mniemam, że doznałbyś niesłychanej trwogi, gdybyś nagle znalazł się między dwoma wisielcami. - Obrażasz mnie, mój ojcze - odparłem - szlachcic nie powinien niczego się lękać, zwłaszcza gdy ma zaszczyt być kapitanem w gwardii wallońskiej. - Ależ, mój synu - przerwał pustelnik - czy słyszałeś, aby komu wydarzyła się kiedy podobna przygoda? Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę, po czym odrzekłem: - Jeżeli taka przygoda przytrafiła się senorowi Paszeko, mogła bardzo łatwo wydarzyć się i innym. Osądzę to lepiej, jeżeli raczysz mu rozkazać, aby mówił dalej. Pustelnik obrócił się do opętanego i rzekł: - Paszeko! Paszeko! w imię twojego Odkupiciela nakazuję ci mówić dalej. Paszeko zaryczał straszliwie i tak dalej rozpowiadał: - Na pół umarły uciekałem spod szubienicy. Wlokłem się, sam nie wiedząc dokąd, nareszcie spotkałem podróżnych, którzy ulitowali się nade mną i odprowadzili do Venta Ouemada. Zastałem oberżystę i moich służących wielce o mnie zakłopotanych. Zapytałem ich. czy w istocie ojciec mój przepędził noc w pobliskiej wiosce. Odpowiedzieli, że dotychczas nikt jeszcze z mojej rodziny nie przybył. Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać w Venta Ouemada i powróciłem do Andujar. Przyjechałem już po zachodzie słońca; pełno było ludzi w gospodzie, posłano mi więc w kuchni. Położyłem się, ale nadaremnie usiłowałem zasnąć; okropności poprzedniej nocy ciągle stawały mi przed umysłem. Na ognisku kuchennym postawiłem zapaloną świecę, ale ta nagle zgasła i uczułem, jak dreszcz śmiertelny krew mi ścina w żyłach. Zaczęło mnie coś ciągnąć za kołdrę i niebawem usłyszałem cichy głos przemawiający w te słowa: - To ja, Kamilla, twoja macocha, drżę z zimna Drogi Paszeko, zrób mi miejsce pod kołdrą. Po chwili drugi głos przerwał: - To ja, Inezilla, pozwól mi wejść do twego łóżko. I mnie także zimno. I wnet poczułem, jak zimna ręka głaszcze mnie pod brodę. Zebrałem wszystkie siły i krzyknąłem: - Precz ode mnie, szatanie! Na co oba głosy znowu cicho odpowiedziały; - Jak to? Wypędzasz nas? Czyliż nie jesteś naszym mężem? Zimno nam, rozpalimy trochę ognia na kominku. W istocie, wkrótce potem lekki płomyk zabłysnął na ognisku kuchennym. Gdy nieco się rozjaśniło, otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem już nie Kamillę i Inezillę, ale dwóch braci Zota, wiszących w kominie. Na ten straszny widok odszedłem prawie od zmysłów; wyskoczyłem z łóżka, rzuciłem się przez okno i zacząłem uciekać w pole. Przez chwilę mniemałem, żem uciekł szczęśliwie od tych wszystkich okropności, ale obróciwszy się spostrzegłem, że wisielcy gonili za mną. Puściłem się coraz prędzej i wkrótce zostawiłem upiory daleko za sobą. Ale radość moja niedługo trwała. Obrzydłe stworzenia zaczęły obracać się kołem na rękach i nogach i w jednej chwili mnie doścignęły. Jeszcze próbowałem uciekać, na koniec sił mi zabrakło. Wtedy poczułem, że jeden z wisielców chwyta mnie za kostkę lewej nogi, chciałem mu ją wydrzeć, ale wtem drugi stanął mi w poprzek drogi. Zatrzymał się, wytrzeszczył na mnie okropne oczy i wywalił język czerwony jak żelazo z ognia dobyte. Błagałem o miłosierdzie - na próżno. Jedną ręką porwał mnie za gardło, drugą zaś wydarł to właśnie oko, które dotąd nie może się zagoić. W miejsce oka wsunął swój rozpalony język i zaczął mi lizać mózg tak, że ryczałem z boleści. Natenczas drugi wisielec, który schwycił mnie za lewą nogę, wziął się także do szponów. Naprzód zaczął mnie łechtać pod podeszwę nogi, za którą mnie trzymał, następnie piekielny potwór zdarł z niej skórę, powyciągał wszystkie nerwy, oczyścił ze krwi i jął przebierać po nich palcami jak gdyby po narzędziu muzycznym. Widząc jednak, że wcale nie wydaję przyjemnych dlań dźwięków, zapuścił szpony pod moje kolano, pozahaczał ścięgna na pazury i zaczął je skręcać, zupełnie jak gdyby nastrajał harfę. Na koniec jął grać na mojej nodze, z której utworzył rodzaj psalterionu. Słyszałem jego diabelski śmiech, a piekielne wycia towarzyszyły moim przeraźliwym krzykom. W uszach zatętniły mi zgrzytania potępieńców: zdawało mi się, że miażdżą w zębach wszystkie fibry mojego ciała; wreszcie straciłem przytomność. Nazajutrz pasterze znaleźli mnie na polu i przynieśli do tej pustelni. Wyspowiadałem się z grzechów i u stóp ołtarza znalazłem niejaką ulgę w cierpieniach. Po tych słowach opętaniec zaryczał straszliwie i umilkł. Natenczas pustelnik zabrał głos i rzekł: - Przekonywasz się, młodzieńcze, o potędze szatana, módl się więc i płacz. Ale już jest późno, wypada się nam rozłączyć. Nie ofiaruję ci na noc mojej celi, gdyż krzyki Paszeka nie dałyby ci zasnąć. Idź. połóż się w kaplicy, tam pod osłoną krzyża znajdziesz opiekę przeciw złym duchom. Odpowiedziałem pustelnikowi, że będę spał tam, gdzie mu się podoba. Zanieśliśmy małe łóżko polowe do kaplicy i pustelnik odszedł, życząc mi dobrej nocy. Znalazłszy się sam jeden, zacząłem przywodzić na pamięć opowiadanie Paszeka. W istocie, pod pewnymi względami przypominało ono moje własne przygody i właśnie zastanawiałem się nad tym, gdy północ uderzyła. Nie wiedziałem, czy to pustelnik dzwonił, czyli też zabrzmiało diabelskie hasło. Wtedy usłyszałem, że ktoś skrobie do drzwi. Podszedłem i zapytałem: - Kto tam? Cichy głos odpowiedział mi: - Zimno nam - otwórz - to my - twoje drogie kochanki. - A jakże, przeklęci wisielcy - zawołałem - idźcie precz do waszych szubienic! Nie przeszkadzajcie mi spać! Na to cichy głos znowu się odezwał: - Drwisz sobie z nas, bo siedzisz w kaplicy, ale pójdź no tu do nas na dwór. - Służę wam w tej chwili! - szybko odpowiedziałem. Porwałem za szpadę i chciałem wyjść, ale cóż, kiedy zastałem drzwi zamknięte. Powiedziałem to upiorom, które ani słowa nie rzekły. Położyłem się więc i spałem aż do białego dnia. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie